My complete heart
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: Porque o amor é o sentimento mais lindo que se pode haver. Quando se acha a pessoa certa, ela te leva às nuvens apenas com um "Oi". Eu, no entanto, já encontrei a minha, e esta seria Harry Potter.
1. Ele me faz sonhar

**My complete heart**

**1. Ele me faz sonhar**

Era o inverno mais frio que Gina já vira. O Natal n'A Toca era quase insuportável, mas isso não a abalava. Afinal, Harry estava ali. Não com ela exatamente, mas estava ali.

-Gina, querida? – Chamou-me minha mãe.

-Sim?

-Poderia vir aqui um minutinho?

-Claro.

Desci até a cozinha e lá estavam dois homens altos. Ruivos. Um com os cabelos até os ombros, com anéis e colares. E o outro com várias cicatrizes nos braços musculosos e no rosto. Reconheci imediatamente.

-Gui! Carlinhos! – berrei e corri abraçá-los. – Senti tanto a falta de vocês!

-Também sentimos, maninha.

Depois de conversarmos bastante, Harry e Rony desceram. Ouvimos a porta bater.

-Uh, que frio que está lá fora... O pior inverno... – falou papai – Oh, Gui! Carlinhos! Quando chegaram?

-Agora a pouco.

Depois de todos conversarmos bastante, fomos jantar. Todos entretidos em conversas, menos eu. Fred e Jorge estavam sussurrando. Provavelmente tramando algo para as Gemialidades Weasley, Gui estava conversando com mamãe e papai sobre a Fleur; Carlinhos, Harry e Rony estavam em outra conversa. E a pequena Gina ficou de fora, como sempre.

-Mãe?

-Sim, Gi?

-Posso convidar a Mione?

-Claro, meu bem, claro!

Sorri para ela, terminei o jantar e subi. Corri para meu quarto, peguei um pergaminho e uma pena, molhei-a e escrevi:

_Cara Mione,_

_Sei que saímos de Hogwarts ontem, mas esqueci de perguntar..._

_Quer passar o Natal aqui? Espero que não tenha sido tarde. Como vão suas férias? Espero que possa vir... E se vier, pode vir amanhã de manhã._

_Beijinhos_

_Gina Weasley_

Reli a carta duas vezes, coloquei-a em um envelope e saí do quarto. Enquanto fazia isso, esbarrei em Harry.

-Opa – exclamou ele sorrindo – você está bem, Gi?

-Estou sim. Desculpe, estava com pressa – falei, sorrindo para ele também.

Harry olhou para as minhas mãos.

-Hum, carta para quem? Ah, desculpe. Estou sendo intrometido.

-Não, não. É para Mione.

-Ah sim.

-Vou levá-la para Pichi...

-Pode usar a Edwiges se quiser...

Sorri internamente e o olhei com a cabeça um pouco virada.

-Não precisa. Tenho certeza de que Pich deve estar sobrecarregado por não sair de casa...

Harry sorriu para mim.

-Então tá... Viu o Rony? – perguntou ele, olhando em volta.

-Achei que estava com você.

-Estava, mas eu... Eu o... er... Eu o perdi quando esbarrei em você.

Dei um risinho e Rony apareceu dois lances de escada acima.

-Harry, o que está fazendo aí?

-Ah, achei – falou ele para mim, e subiu.

Desci as escadas e fui até a gaiola de Pichitinho. Ele estava super histérico, como sempre. Abri à gaiola, prendi a carta em sua pata e o levei até a janela. A última coisa que vi foi ele desaparecer no dia de nevasca.

-Maninha! – exclamou Fred ao meu lado, dando-me um susto – Pra quem era a carta?

-Não é da sua conta Fred.

-Ginazinha! – exclamou Jorge do meu outro lado – Nos ajudaria com um experimento para as Gemialidades Weasley?

-Se esse "experimento" não me matar ou fazer alguma mutação genética com o meu ser... – comecei falando, e os dois fecharam a cara.

-Não né, se não, nós não o daríamos para você. E sim para o Snape...

-Fred! – censurei-o, rindo.

-Ah, qual é? Todo mundo, um dia, gostaria de ver o Snape com cabeça de macaco.

-Não fuja do assunto, caro irmão – falou Jorge – E então Gina, vai experimentar?

Cruzei os braços.

-Depende do que é.

-Um tônico para deixar os cabelos rosa.

-E por que raios eu iria querer deixar meus cabelos rosa?

-É só um protótipo. Temos o antídoto – falou Fred, mostrando dois vidrinhos.

-Fred eu tive uma ideia! – falei e peguei um vidrinho – Por que você não experimenta e, se der certo, eu estou no meu quarto, ok?

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam, deram de ombros e deixaram cair uma gota do primeiro vidrinho na cabeça. Desde o começo da raiz, até o finalzinho do fio de cabelo ficou rosa! Foi uma hilária visão. Eu instantaneamente comecei a rir.

-Fred... você... é... a ... pessoa... mais... tola que eu já vi na vida – falei enquanto ria – E você também Jorge.

-Gina, Gina, eu disse. Temos o antídoto – falou Fred e pingou uma gota do outro vidrinho na cabeça. Sem efeito.

Os dois começaram a se preocupar e subiram correndo as escadas. Eu ainda estava rindo, e escutei mamãe berrar do andar acima:

-Fred e Jorge! Cabelo rosa? Já chega! Sem mais Gemialidades Weasley!

-Mas mãe... Temos o antídoto! – ouvi os dois exclamando juntos.

Revirei os olhos para o nada e me sentei no sofá. Fiquei observando o fogo crepitar na lenha, sem nada para fazer. Ouvi alguém descer as escadas, mas não olhei.

-Gina? O que faz aqui sozinha? – era a voz de Rony.

-Estou esperando uma carta.

Ele foi até a cozinha, mexeu em algumas coisas e voltou para a sala.

-O que você e o Harry estão fazendo?

-Nada de mais... Por que o Fred e o Jorge estão com cabelo rosa?

Sorri.

-Como soube?

-Ver eles correndo em frente ao seu quarto e totalmente desesperados, com os cabelos rosa chiclete... Na verdade eu não sei como soube – falou ele irônico.

-Eles queriam me fazer experimentar aquele troço. Então os forcei a experimentar, e quando tentaram colocar o antídoto, não mudou nada. E deram ataque.

Rony riu e Harry apareceu nas escadas.

-Rony, tem algo no seu sótão fazendo um barulho escroto.

-Ah, é o vampiro.

-Vocês têm um vampiro?

-Pois é.

Alguma coisa bateu na janela, nos chamando a atenção. Corri para a janela, onde Pichi estava. Abri e peguei a carta. Mione.

_Gina_

_É claro que eu vou! Obrigada. E as minhas férias vão bem. Bem, vou arrumar minhas malas. Chego aí de manhã._

_Beijos,_

_Hermione_

-De quem é a carta? – perguntou Rony.

-Mione.

Rony disfarçou um sorriso.

-O que ela queria?

-Vai passar as férias de Natal aqui.

-Quando ela vem?

-Ai Rony, virou interrogador?

Harry abafou o riso e Rony corou que nem uma pimenta.

E o meu dia se passou. No outro dia de manhã, acordei cedo e coloquei uma calça jeans e um casaco de moletom. Observei, pelo parapeito da janela, a luz do sol sendo oculta pelas nuvens que desabavam neve.

Desci as escadas, sentindo o cheiro de bacon sendo fritado, de suco de abóbora recém-posto e de waffles.

-Bom dia, Gina.

-Bom dia, mãe. Mione já chegou?

-Ainda não.

Sentei-me na bancada da cozinha e esperei ela terminar de fazer o café.

-Onde estão Gui e Carlinhos?

-Foram com seu pai buscar lenha e uma árvore de Natal.

-Na floresta?

-Onde mais eles iriam conseguir uma árvore de Natal?

-Ah, sei lá. Não acha que na floresta tem muito gnomo?

-Um pouco. Eles se viram – falou ela, dando de ombros e uma batida na porta me sobressaltou.

Corri para a porta e a abri. Mione estava ali, com um pouco de neve em seus cabelos e roupas.

-Mione!

-Oi Gina!

Ela largou a mala e me abraçou. Ouvi passos descendo as escadas.

-Mione! – falou Harry e a abraçou.

-Oi Hermione – disse Rony, corando.

-Oi Harry! – falou ela, soltando o Harry e olhando para o Rony – Oi Rony.

Mandei um olhar para o Harry do tipo: Tá sentindo o clima deles? E ele me mandou um assim: To, Mione está encarando ele como se fosse explodir a cabeça com o olhar.

-Hermione! – exclamou minha mãe, a abraçando. Mamãe pegou a mala de Hermione e jogou para Rony – leve para cima, querido.

-Leva pra cima, querido. Querido, sim... sei. Daqui a alguns dias ela vai me mandar massagear os pés da Tia Muriel me chamando de querido...– dizia Rony, enquanto subia as escadas, irritado.

Fomos para a cozinha e ajudamos mamãe a terminar de fazer o café. Conversei com Mione até o barulho da porta da frente fechando nos envolveu. Corremos para a sala e vimos uma árvore de Natal, de bom tamanho, com Carlinhos e Gui. Papai estava com os braços cheios de lenha.

Ajudamos Gui e Carlinhos a colocar a árvore de Natal na sala. Papai colocou as lenhas ao lado da lareira e todos foram comer. Depois do café, Mione e eu subimos para meu quarto.

-E aí Gin, como vão as férias?

-Bem, apesar de não ter ninguém com quem ficar...

-Own – ela disse e me abraçou.

-Só espero que você não me abandone também para ficar com Harry e o Rony.

Ela me largou e sorriu.

-A única coisa que preciso falar com eles é bem... rapidinho.

-Mione!

-Desculpe, Gi, mas é rápido, prometo!

Suspirei e desabei na cama.

-Então vai.

Ela se levantou e saiu correndo do quarto. Suspirei, enterrei minha cabeça entre as mãos e fiquei a pensar.

-Gin? Viu a Mione? – aquela voz, doce, conhecida e amada. Levantei a cabeça rapidamente, me causando tontura e eu vi. Aqueles cabelos bagunçados e aqueles óculos meio tortos.

-Vi sim – minha voz soava cansada e triste – Ela acabou de subir.

-Algum problema, Gi?

Ele entrou no quarto e se sentou ao meu lado. Estremeci ao seu toque em meu braço.

-Tô bem.

-Não aparenta.

-Ah, você é muito observador. Não é nada não...

-Certeza?

-Sim, acho que sim.

-Vou subir então.

Assenti e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. Quando Harry saiu do quarto, eu quase desmaiei. Meu Mérlinzinho. Involuntariamente toquei minha bochecha e suspirei.

-Gina? – era Fred.

-Que é agora?

Ele tinha conseguido tirar o cor-de-rosa do cabelo.

-Eu e Jorge precisamos ir até a Zonko's.

-E como vão?

-Aparatando. Precisamos de sua cobertura.

-Mas para que ir até lá?

-Não temos produtos o suficiente para tirar o rosa do cabelo do Jorge.

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e ri.

-Cômico.

-Dá cobertura?

-O que eu ganho?

-Compramos o que quiser na Zonko's para você.

Era sempre assim, eu dava cobertura e ganhava algo em troca. Claro que o Fred e o Jorge tinham medo de mim se eu estiver irritada, porque quando era pequena eu dei um chute bem no lugar inapropriado para chutes em Fred e Jorge pois eles roubaram minha boneca e arrancaram a cabeça dela.

-Por que precisam de cobertura?

-Eu e o Jorge estamos de castigo. E então?

-Hum, fechado. Me tragam dois Snap Explosivo.

-Claro, maninha. Se mamãe perguntar por nós dois...

Repeti o que sempre falo quando Fred e Jorge pedem cobertura:

-Eles estão mexendo com produtos perigosos no quarto, não entre ou você pode perder a visão.

-Ótimo! – ele bateu palmas e me rodou no ar. – Obrigada, Gi.

-Boa sorte.

Fred saiu do meu quarto e sussurrou : - Vamos Jorge. Então Jorge passou correndo por ali, cobrindo o cabelo cor-de-rosa. Parou em frente ao meu quarto e disse:

-Valeu, Gina.

-Vai logo Pink.

Ri da minha própria piada sem graça e Jorge saiu correndo. Hermione desceu alguns minutos depois.

-Prontinho. Eu disse que era rápido. Do que está rindo?

-Acho que você também riria se seu irmão mané passasse correndo por aqui com o cabelo cor-de-rosa.

Ela riu.

-Fred ou Jorge?

-Jorge.

Mione sorriu sentou-se na cama.

-E então, o que foi ver com eles?

-Queria perguntar uma coisa para o Harry.

E passamos o dia assim. Quando Fred e Jorge voltaram, eu, Rony, Hermione e Harry nos juntamos para jogar Snap Explosivo. Fred e Jorge só correram para o quarto para deixar o cabelo de Jorge ruivo de volta.

O dia de Natal amanheceu nublado e com pequenos flocos de neve caindo, deixando tudo branco, como sempre. Levantei e cambaleei até o banheiro. Fiz minha higiene pessoal, prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto e troquei de roupa. Voltei para o quarto e Mione já tinha levantado.

-Bom dia, Mione. Feliz Natal! – exclamei e abracei-a.

-Feliz Natal, Gi!

Ela se arrumou e nós duas descemos para tomar café. Mamãe estava como sempre preparando tudo ao mesmo tempo, Carlinhos e Gui a ajudavam.

-Feliz Natal, maninha! – disse Gui e me rodou no ar, passando-me para Carlinhos que disse o mesmo e os dois abraçaram e desejaram feliz Natal para Mione.

Depois de todo o processo de: "Feliz Natal" "Obrigada, para você também", sentamo-nos nas cadeiras. Tomamos café e fomos para a sala abrir os presentes. A minha vez chegou, dei o meu presente a todos e logo terminou. Harry fez sinal para acompanha-lo e nós dois subimos enquanto todos conversavam.

-Que foi?

-Quero dar o seu presente.

Meu coração parou na garganta. Ele continuou a andar e parou no corredor do terceiro andar.

-Acho que aqui dá. Pronto. Feliz Natal, Gi.

Ele me entregou uma caixinha. Ué, para que tanto drama por causa de uma caixinha? Sorri antes de pegá-la e abri. Um lindo colar escrito _Ginny _estava deitado ali.

-Ah Harry, não sei o que dizer... – comecei, levantando os olhos do colar para ele – Eu amei! Obrigada!

Joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Ele retribuiu e eu o soltei, completamente corada.

-Não foi nada, Gi. É uma coisa trouxa, achei que iria gostar – ele deu de ombros. Sorri mais ainda.

-Obrigada! É perfeito...

-Que bom que gostou... Quer, ahn, quer que eu coloque?

-Claro.

Entreguei-lhe o colar e ele passou a mão por meu pescoço.

-Harry, não é melhor, er, colocar o colar por trás?

-Ah, claro, claro!

Virei-me e tirei meus cabelos. Ele colocou o colar e eu sorri, virando-me. Aos poucos, senti o espaço entre nós diminuir e minha respiração ficar pesada.

-Harry! – exclamou alguém atrás de mim e eu pulei, me distanciando dele, era Rony – O que você e Gina fazem aqui?

-Nada.

Ele cerrou os olhos.

-Gina, nos dê licença um instante? Por favor?

-Você não manda em mim...

-Gi, por favor – ele parecia enfurecido.

Engoli o nó da garganta.

-Não.

Harry deu-me um empurrão fraco.

-Vai.

Não o olhei, mas senti seus olhos sobre mim. Andei lentamente até ao outro lado do corredor. Quando estava no segundo degrau, ouvi a porta sendo batida com força. Corri para o quarto de Fred e Jorge, pegando as orelhas extensíveis e usei-as para ouvir a conversa dos dois.

-Harry! – berrou Rony. Sem as orelhas extensíveis eu poderia ouvir! – O que pensa que estava fazendo com minha _irmãzinha_?

Ah, o Harry tá frito!

-Eu... estava dando meu presente de Natal para ela.

-Quase beijando-a? Hein Potter, qual é o seu problema? Ela é minha _irmã menor! _A irmã do seu melhor amigo!

-Tá Rony – disse Harry, meio irritado também – Não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou não!

-É sim, Harry, porque a Gina é minha irmã! A única irmã que tenho! Sabe, seria bom se você NÃO namorasse ela, tá bom? O famoso Harry Potter pode fazer isso?

-Já chega Rony! Então tá, sem mais Gina! – berrou ele.

-Sem mais Gina!

Senti as lágrimas de raiva brotando. Como Rony pode ser tão panaca? Levantei-me lentamente e corri para meu quarto, batendo a porta com força. Tive vontade de berrar, socar, esmagar a tudo em minha frente! Imbecil! Eu faço o que eu bem entender!

-Gina? Você tá legal? – perguntou-me Carlinhos, do outro lado da porta.

-Tô bem – minha voz saia forte e irritada.

-Algo ruim aconteceu?

-Não! Vai embora!

-Ah, qual é, Gi? Somos seus irmãos!

-Somos? Tem mais alguém aí?

-Eu e Gui. Deixe-nos falar com você, podemos ajudar!

-Não preciso de ajuda!

-Por favor.

Levantei da minha cama e abri a porta. Gui e Carlinhos estraram. Carlinhos me pegou no colo e sentou-se na minha cama, ajeitando-me em seu colo.

-O que houve, maninha?

Gui sentou-se do meu outro lado, afagando meu cabelo.

-Não precisam fazer isso – falei.

-Mas queremos, é o mínimo que podemos fazer.

-Tudo bem... – contei a eles sobre o Rony ser o maior panaca e sobre querer mandar em mim.

-Olha Gi, você é a nossa única irmã, e é a menor ainda. Sentimos obsessão em protegê-la.

-Por quê?

-Porque queremos que você seja sempre nossa irmãzinha. Pequena, fofa e forte que amamos – disse Gui, apertando minha bochecha.

-Não serei uma criança para sempre, sabem disso!

-É, mas queremos aproveitar o tempo em que será nossa pequenina Gina.

Abracei-os com força.

-Nada vai me impedir de crescer, mas serei sempre a irmãzinha de vocês.

-Vamos falar com Rony.

-Obrigada.

Eles se levantaram e saíram do meu quarto. Afundei-me nos travesseiros, sentindo o cheiro do almoço.

-O almoço está pronto! – mamãe berrou e eu me ajeitei e desci as escadas. Fred e Jorge estavam na sala, testando algo em Hermione.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo com a Mione? – perguntei, tirando-a de lá – Você está louca? Fred e Jorge podem fazer seu braço virar uma perna de macaco, ou o seu cabelo pegar fogo, ou algo maluco e explosivo!

-Não estava testando nada, só estava vendo as novas Gemialidades Weasley.

-Hermione? Vendo as GW? Haha, ô mãe, que whisky você colocou no suco da Mione?

-Gina! Não, é só...

Nesse momento, Rony, Harry, Carlinhos e Gui desceram. Sentei-me na cadeira e fiquei olhando fixamente para meu prato, sentindo os olhos deles queimando sobre mim. Depois de comer silenciosamente, subi para meu quarto. Quando ia fechar a porta, alguém a segurou.

-Que é Rony?

-Quero falar com você.

-Pois saiba que não tenho nada para falar com você.

-Gina, colabore, por favor.

-Se não o que? Vai tirar quem mais da minha vida?

Senti o poder subindo e a raiva queimando.

-Gina...

-Não quero saber, Rony.

-Cala a boca e me deixa falar! – rugiu ele, fechando a porta.

-Vai me obrigar a isso também?

-_Silencio._

Ah é assim agora? Urgh, ia falar umas poucas e boas para ele.

-Melhor. Olha Gina, eu não quero que meu melhor amigo a roube só para ele, ok? Você é minha irmãzinha e eu a quero para mim, sei que parece meio egoísta... – ele disse andando pelo quarto e passando a mão no cabelo, que nem o Harry faz – Não vai falar nada?

Bati na própria testa.

-Opa, desculpe. Bem, então eu queria que soubesse que sempre será minha, não só minha, mas minha. Ok Gi?

Balanceei a cabeça e sacudi os braços. Quero poder falar de novo!

-Então, tchau... – dizendo isso, saiu do quarto. HEY! E eu?

Saí a sua procura e esbarrei novamente em Harry.

-Ah, Gina...

Olhei-o e pisquei.

-Que foi? – ele me perguntou.

Apontei para minha boca e para Rony.

-O que tem o Rony e a sua boca?

Tentei pensar em como explicar para ele. Apontei para Rony, fiz um aceno com a mão com uma varinha imaginaria e cruzei os dedos na frente da minha boca.

-Aaaaaah! Entendi, Rony te silenciou e não sabia o feitiço de retirar?

Tive vontade de bater palmas, mas apenas assenti. Harry, sorriu, tirou a varinha do bolso e disse:

-_Finite Incantaten. _Pronto?

-Obrigada Harry! – eu disse e o abracei.

O resto do Natal passou-se rapidamente e logo já estávamos a caminho da estação King Cross, para voltar para Hogwarts.

Sentei-me na cabine vazia, com Hermione, Harry e Rony logo atrás. Eles conversaram a viagem toda, eu apenas fiquei a observar a paisagem passando rapidamente pela janela. Rony idiota.

-Eu e o Rony temos que ir para a cabine dos monitores – disse Hermione, saltando do banco.

Rony se levantou e lançou um olhar significativo para Harry, enquanto Mione revirava os olhos e o arrastava para fora da cabine.

-Entãããão – murmurou Harry, assim que Hermione fechou a porta – Rony tem sido muito duro com você?

Olhei-o.

-Duro em que sentido? Porque o Rony é e sempre foi duro comigo, se não, não é o meu irmão.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

-No sentido "nós".

Então a ficha caiu para a lerda, aqui.

-Não tanto quanto foi com você.

Harry franziu o cenho.

-Comigo?

-É, ouvi tudo.

-Como...?

-Gemialidades Weasley – cortei-o.

Ele riu.

-Claro.

-Sinto muito, Harry – falei com um fio de voz. – Acho que Rony pegou pesado _demais_.

-Sim, ele foi. Mas ele também foi _real _demais.

-Real?

-É, real. Procura no dicionário.

-Eu sei o que significa real! – exclamei, rindo – Quero dizer, por que ele foi "_real" _demais? – fiz aspas com os dedos.

-Me fez ver realmente o que eu estava fazendo.

Pisquei duas vezes, como quem ainda não entendeu e ele continuou:

-Você é a _irmãzinha _dele.

-Ah Harry, qual é? Você também com essa história ridícula? – perguntei, com a maior cara de pal. Juro que daria tudo para ver minha cara nesse momento.

-Gina...

-Rony é palhaço de nascença, isso eu entendo. Mas você? O Harry Potter? Menino-Que-Sobreviveu pode acabar com o Voldemort com dois anos, mas não consegue enxergar a verdadeira questão? Tipo assim, você não pode deixar de gostar de mim por causa do que o mané do meu irmão disse! – Ai, eu e a minha boca grande...

Ele absorveu a minha explosão e pareceu achar graça. Claro, Gina Weasley bancando a babaca é hilário! Atenção aos leitores, se não perceberam, ALERTA DE SARCASMO. Tá, parei.

Harry riu, ou melhor, gargalhou.

-Ai Gina, você é a melhor – ele deu uma piscadela.

Minhas bochechas queimaram.

-Desculpe, eu só explodi...

-Tudo bem, eu também explodi com a Hermione sobre a mesma coisa – ele falou, me acalmando.

-S-sério?

-É, e ela também disse que o Rony é um babaca imaturo que não viu que a irmã cresceu.

Sorri e agradeci a Mione mentalmente.

-Mas... – comecei, tentando organizar os pensamentos – Se o Rony não quer isso, como...

Não consegui formular a frase, mas ele entendeu.

-Daremos um jeito – ele sorriu e piscou de novo.

Meu coração derreteu, ou foi o que pensei, porque senti que ele parou de bater por meio segundo... Uma batida leve na porta me fez acordar. O carrinho de doces.

-Quer alguma coisa? Eu pago...

Abri a boca para responder, mas ele se levantou e comprou tantas coisas que fiquei abismada. Quando ele fechou a porta, sentou-se ao meu lado e despejou o saquinho no banco entre nós.

-Harry, tá maluco? Acho que não conseguiremos comer tudo isso, ainda mais que... Vamos jantar daqui a pouco!

Ele sorriu no canto dos lábios e contou nos dedos. 3, 2, 1 e Rony apareceu na porta, olhando sorridente a pilha de doces. Eu gargalhei.

-Você é o melhor, Harry – disse, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

O garoto ruivo entrou e pegou um sapo de chocolate. Hermione entrou logo depois, estressada.

-Rony, você não pode sair correndo da cabine só porque o carrinho de doces passou!

-Ah Hermione, relaxa – ele disse, pegando um feijãozinho de todos os sabores e dando para ela – Só tínhamos nós dois naquele cubículo estressante.

-É, mas é nosso dever... – ela começou, mas Rony a cortou.

-... Calar a boca e comer sapos de chocolate que o Harry pagou. Exato! Muito bom! – ele disse de boca cheia.

Harry e eu assistíamos como se fosse novela, rindo a toda hora.

-Mas Ronald, o cargo é mais importante do que comida!

-Ora Hermione, acredito que foi a comida que lhe manteve viva até agora, e não o cargo de monitora...

Ela cruzou os braços e bufou.

-Claro, né Rony! Mas que diabos é isso? Está tentando me distrair! Agora, Ronald Abílio...

-Como soube do Abílio? – perguntou ele indignado.

-Gina... – ela disse, dando de ombros.

Ele virou a cara furiosa para mim, enquanto Harry se acabava de rir.

-Não sabia do Abílio, Rony – ele disse entre risos.

-Como eu disse, Rony, volte AGORA para a cabine! – ela ordenou, apontando para o corredor, estressada.

-Tá, tá. Mas se não fosse esse feijãozinho aí, você poderia ter desmaiado ou coisa do tipo! Deveria me agradecer – ele disse enquanto saia, com Hermione atrás.

Ela parou, colocou a cabeça para dentro da cabine e disse:

-Desculpe o incomodo – ela sussurrou e piscou para nós.

A viagem se passou. Harry e eu conversávamos sobre tudo, o que deixou a viagem engraçada e divertida. Nós fomos para as carruagens, mas a multidão o levou para longe de mim. Com dificuldade, consegui chegar perto de Luna.

-Oi Lu, como foram às férias?

Ela me olhou, com seus olhos arregalados e deu um sorrisinho.

-Ótimas, obrigada. Longe de narguilés! E as suas?

-Foram boas – eu falei, olhando em volta procurando pelo Harry.

Luna logo percebeu que a minha atenção ao que ela falava sobre os narguilés era 0.

-Gina, sei que está com a cabeça em outro lugar. E esse lugar, creio eu, que seja em Harry Potterlândia – ela disse com sua voz aguçada. Minha nossa, Luna, pensei, é vidente ou o que?

Corei como de costume.

-Er...

-Tudo bem, ele está logo ali – ela me disse, apontando para a carruagem em que ele embarcava junto com... Cho Chang. Maldita!

As minhas bochechas arderam, mas não de vergonha, sim de raiva. Filha da mãe...

-Gina? – a voz de Luna era distante e eu me deparei que estava correndo para a carruagem dele.

Quando me dei conta, freei os pés. Derrapando e jogando terra nos mais próximos. E a carruagem se foi...

* * *

**N/A: Oiiee! Essa é uma nova fic HG. Pode demorar para sair os próximos capítulos porque eu tô começando a escrevê-la! Bem, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beeijiinhos**

**Nunca se esqueçam,**

**Review?**


	2. Por que ele não percebe?

**2. Por que ele não percebe?**

Eu, Luna, Neville e uma garota morena da Lufa-Lufa pegamos a próxima carruagem. Quando parou, descemos e fomos para a escadaria que dava para a imensa porta de madeira, de Hogwarts. Abri espaço entre a pequena multidão, que empurrava a toda hora. Luna foi para a mesa da Corvinal e eu para a da Grifinória, mas alguém me parou antes.

-Gina!

Levantei a cabeça, pois a pessoa que estava parada a minha frente era o dobro da minha altura, já imaginei quem era. Dino Thomas.

-Oi Dino.

-Como foi o feriado? – perguntou-me ele, me conduzindo para a mesa. O mais longe de Harry. Droga.

-Ótimo, e o seu?

-Passei-o aqui no castelo.

-Hum, legal – falei, olhando por cima do ombro de Dino. Harry estava olhando ansioso para a porta.

-Não foi, não. O Pirraça atirou uma bola cheia de tinta na parede, enquanto eu passava e tive que ficar limpando as férias todas aquela bendita parede.

Eu dei uma risadinha sem graça, bem convincente.

-E o que minha ruivinha fez nas férias? – perguntou-me o Dino, chegando perigosamente perto.

-Nada de mais.

E ele parou de se aproximar, olhando meu pescoço (N/A: Não, o Dino não virou um vampiro).

-Quem te deu o colar? – ele perguntou e eu levei a mão ao pescoço. O colar escrito _Ginny _brilhava na luz.

-Foi um presente de Natal, Dino...

-Quem te deu o colar? – ele repetiu impaciente.

E agora?

-Fred – falei, olhando meu irmão do outro lado da mesa.

Mentira descarada, eu sei. Mas não poderia dizer "Foi o Harry". Ele iria estrangulá-lo por mexer comigo. Não mencionei, certo? Estou namorando Dino Thomas. Sim, estou. Mas tendo uma séria _quedinha _por Harry Potter. Quedinha nem tão pequena assim.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Dumbledore começou a falar.

-Bem-vindos de volta. A todos. Espero que tenham passado um bom Natal. Não vou demorar muito a falar, só um aviso rápido. Quero que tomem o máximo de cuidado nesse ano! Voldemort está poderoso. Muito poderoso. Então, não saiam sozinhos e tal. Bom, vamos comer.

Depois do delicioso jantar, não consegui sair de perto do Dino. Ele ficava me seguindo a todo lugar que eu ia. Não podia simplesmente dizer "Vá embora, Dino. Quero falar com o Harry!". Na Sala Comunal, Harry, Rony e Mione conversavam a um canto e Dino ainda me seguia.

-Dino, eu estou cansada. O dia foi longo – eu suspirei. Não gostava de mentir – vou dormir. Boa noite.

Ele, vendo que Harry nos encarava de vez em quanto, puxou-me para si. Beijando-me intensamente. Ofeguei e afastei-o com delicadeza.

-Boa noite, Gina.

Meus olhos correram rapidamente para os três. Rony estava vermelho, Hermione conversava com Harry, que estava com uma cara de quem engoliu uma meia. Engoli em seco e subi as escadas do dormitório, tropeçando nos degraus. Com toda certeza, essa seria uma noite ruim. Muito, muito, ruim.

Sonhei que estava me divertindo com Harry em algum parque qualquer. Estava bem, até aí. Dino apareceu e todo o brilho do sol, o canto dos passarinhos, a música que o vento sussurrava em meu ouvido, pararam instantaneamente. Toda a luz sumiu, dando lugar ao negrume de uma noite triste e medonha. Lembro que Harry se colocou a minha frente e disse:

-O que você quer Thomas?

-Minha mulher, Potter! Não ouse chegar mais perto, ou o matarei!

-Não tenho medo de você!

E os dois começaram a duelar! Sim, foi ridículo, insano e fruto da minha louca e agitada imaginação. Mas no final, Harry morria à minha frente e eu me debulhava em lágrimas, enquanto Dino ria. _Ria!_

Acordei assustada, suando frio. Levantei da cama, abri as cortinas o mais silencioso que pude. Afinal, estava muito cedo para levantar. Tomei um banho e desci para tomar café. Não avistei Dino nem Harry em meu percurso, o que foi bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Sentei-me a mesa da Grifinória e comi uma torrada e tomei suco de abóbora para acalmar os nervos. Quando terminei, fui para a primeira aula. Que se passou rápido, afinal.

Quando o horário do almoço chegou, peguei meus livros e rumei para o Salão Principal. Mas antes de chegar sequer na porta, vi uma multidão acumulada um pouco antes. Deixei meus livros caírem. Não pode ser...

Corri para lá na mesma hora.

-O que quer, Dino? – achei que iria desmaiar no mesmo minuto. Abri espaço entre a "plateia" indesejada e vi. Dino e Harry se encarando.

-Quero que pare de dar em cima da minha namorada, Potter! Sabe muito bem que ela é _minha!_

Que retardado! Estão brigando por algo ridiculamente bobo.

Harry riu sem graça nenhuma, o que me deu medo.

-Não estou _dando em cima _da Gina!

-Não é? Mesmo?

-Você nem tem... provas! – Harry indagou. Ouvi pessoas cochichando atrás de mim e uma foi bem cara de pau em apontar o dedo para mim e cochichar.

-Potter, sei que gosta dela! Todos sabem! Mas nunca vai consegui-la, não é mesmo? Porque o Harry Potter tem algo mais com que se preocupar! Tem que derrotar Aquele-Que-Não-deve-Ser-Nomeado! Olhe aqui, Gina é uma mulher – tive vontade de bater palmas com a grande descoberta – E mulheres precisam de carinho e atenção!

-Já chega! Não ouse meter a minha vida pessoal nisso, seu desgraçado!

Minha nossa! Vão sair no tapa daqui a pouco. Reuni toda minha coragem e me coloquei entre eles, segurando no peito de cada um.

-Parou! – berrei – Deu, não acham?

Harry corou e Dino só se enfureceu mais.

-Não o defenda, Gina!

Tive vontade de pegar a cabeça do Dino e bater com ela na parede várias vezes.

-Não estou defendendo ninguém, Dino, mas se você continuar a berrar e brigar desse jeito, eu vou defender sim!

Apesar do meu medo, minha voz soou forte e destemida.

-Agora, vão almoçar que depois vou falar com vocês! E o povo aí – falei para a plateia – Circulando, andem!

Em algum tempo, a multidão foi almoçar. Me deixando sozinha com os dois.

-Vão almoçar, depois falo com vocês – eu retornei a deixar minha voz mais baixa e fui para o Salão Principal. Eu apenas brinquei com a comida em meu prato. Que infantilidade a deles! Terminei bem rapidinho e quando me levantei, parecia que o Salão inteiro tinha parado de respirar.

Olhei para Dino e Harry, que se levantaram ao mesmo tempo. Deixei o Salão Principal, sentindo os olhos de todos penetrando em mim. Caminhei em silencio para o lago, com os dois atrás de mim. Sem trocar uma palavra, apenas o som dos nossos passos. Parei em frente ao lago, observando-o.

-Dino, como você pode? – finalmente me virei para encará-lo.

-Pode? – ele parecia confuso – pode o que, exatamente?

-Falar, jogar, na cara do Harry e de toda Hogwarts que ele tem "uma quedinha por mim e que é para parar"?

-Gina, estou te defendendo...

-Não Dino, isso é ciúmes. Muito ciúme, mesmo!

-Gina, você não ficaria com ciúmes de seu namorado que você ama tanto, estar dando bola para outra?

Aquelas palavras foram como uma faca atravessando meu peito. Eu fiquei ligeiramente estupefata, e Harry percebeu, continuou por mim:

-Mas vai que ela não ama tanto o namorado, Dino?

-Não – falei – Não comecem de novo.

Os dois, que já se encaravam de novo, me olharam.

-Olha, vamos esquecer tudo isso. Tá bem? Falo com vocês mais tarde – passei a mão pelo meu rosto, cansada. Peguei meus livros e fui para o castelo.

As aulas se arrastaram como se quisessem me matar! Eu sabia exatamente o que fazer em relação aos dois. A minha mente vagava no melhor a falar, e quando as aulas finalmente acabaram, eu voei para o Salão Principal.

Mione me acompanhou até lá, onde vi os olhos verdes como esmeraldas me encarando. Harry estava na porta, me acompanhou até a mesa e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Que foi? – perguntei-lhe.

-Acho que o Dino não vai me querer junto enquanto vocês estiverem conversando... – ele disse olhando para o prato – Então eu estarei na Sala Comunal.

Assenti, tentando disfarçar. Dino entrou no Salão, conversando com Simas Finnigan e os dois riram. Escondi meu rosto, pois o que eu iria falar a ele não era nada bom. Jantei sem apetite nenhum e me levantei. Harry me mandou um olhar de boa sorte, como se soubesse o que eu iria fazer, e voltou à atenção para Rony e Mione.

Dino percebeu minha levantada brusca e parou de andar, me esperando. Passei a sua frente, chamando-o com a cabeça. Ele me seguiu até uma sala de aula vazia, não sei o porquê, mas acho que era o melhor lugar a sós que eu conseguia pensar.

-Dino – falei, fechando a porta e me sentando na mesa. – Eu tenho algo não muito agradável para lhe falar.

Ele já tinha entendido tudo, mas me deixou continuar.

-Não vai dar certo. – esperei pela sua explosão, mas ele não disse nada – Você é ciumento demais para mim. Sabe que não gosto disso.

Esperei pela reação, mas ele soltou um longo suspiro. Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Estava mesmo me ouvindo? O silencio prevaleceu.

-Foi ele, não é? – ele parecia aparentemente calmo, mas sua voz saiu num jeito triste e nervoso – Ele que lhe deu o colar, ele que lhe fez ficar caidinha assim. Ele que lhe ama do jeito que você o ama.

Engoli o nó da garganta, sentindo meus olhos se inundarem.

-Dino, é que...

-Tudo bem, Gina. Já previa isso – ele se levantou e limpou uma lágrima que caia do meu olho – Não chore, afinal, você que acabou. Não me surpreendi muito, percebi que estava amarrada ao Potter.

-Não é isso! – Por que eu gritei? – Eu não o amo...

Ele segurou meus braços e sacudiu.

-Ama sim, odeio ter que admitir. Mas é a realidade.

Soltei um suspiro.

-É, eu o amo.

Vi a chama de raiva passar-lhe pelos olhos.

-Quer saber, ele está complicando tudo! – rugiu e se afastou – Ele é o problema, Gina! Não está vendo?

Minha nossa, que pessoa bipolar!

-Dino...

-Ele tem que acabar Gina! Você ME ama e é assim que deve ser!

Ele caminhou para perto de mim e me beijou forçadamente.

-Viu? Somos perfeitos um para o outro!

Empurrei-o para frente.

-Não me ouviu, não? Aposto que se eu sair daqui agora e abraçar o Simas você vai mata-lo por causa do ciúme!

-Vai abraçar o Simas?

-Não! Argh, eu só quero dar um exemplo! Estou terminando com você!

Afastei uns dois passos dele, e pronta para desviar de qualquer coisa que ele tacasse em mim. Ele se enfureceu e derrubou a mesa a sua frente, que derrubou as próximas. Dino soltou um grunhido.

-Vá embora, Ginevra! – me encolhi ao escutar o nome e saí de fininho da sala.

Quando já tinha fechado a porta, corri pelos corredores, com as lágrimas lavando o meu rosto. Queria ficar sozinha, e a Sala Comunal não seria boa para se estar no momento. Fui diminuindo a velocidade até parar de andar totalmente. Me sentei no chão do corredor, vazio, e encostei a cabeça na parede. Será que foi a coisa certa a fazer? Ah, deve ter sido pois eu amo o Harry. Não o Dino.

Às vezes os nomes deles apareciam em minha mente. Harry, e mudava para Dino, e para Harry novamente. Harry. Dino. Harry. Dino. Sempre assim!

-Gina?

Engoli em seco e meu coração acelerou. Não reconheci a voz, mas também não me mexi.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou – Ah, que pergunta boba. Se estivesse, você não estaria sentada no chão do corredor vazio chorando.

Era o Rony.

-O que você quer? – levantei a cabeça e limpei as lágrimas.

-Tá vendo! – ele falou, se sentando ao meu lado – Eu disse que o Harry não daria certo para você! Argh, eu vou mata-lo por deixa-la desse jeito!

-Não foi o Harry.

Rony passou o braço em volta de mim, me acalmando. Mas com o Rony ali eu não me sentia confortável, mesmo ele sendo meu irmão.

-Estou atrapalhando? – ele me perguntou.

-Na verdade, um pouco.

-Ah, é coisa de garota, né? Ficar chorando num canto sozinha quando termina com alguém?

-Rony, você é surpreendente. Ofende todas as meninas numa única frase e nem percebe.

-Eu fiz o que? – ele tinha arqueado as sobrancelhas.

Eu dei uma risadinha.

-Nada não. Vou dormir – me levantei e rumei para a Sala Comunal.

Quando cheguei, fui direto para o dormitório, me esquecendo de ver se Harry estava ou não ali. Tomei um longo banho e fui me deitar.

O outro dia amanheceu ensolarado através da neve, o que me inspirou. Levantei feliz e fui cantarolando para o banheiro. Quando desci, alguém me puxou para o lado e me abraçou.

-Gina! – aquele perfume... – Fiquei preocupado com você. Te esperei até tarde.

-Desculpe, Harry. Tive um... improviso.

-Rony me disse que você estava chorando, o que houve?

Olhei para ele, pela primeira vez no dia.

-Oh, se não quiser, não precisa falar – apressou-se a dizer.

-Não, tudo bem. É que eu terminei com Dino.

Engoli o nó na garganta. Harry deu tapinhas em meu braço.

-Você supera.

Assenti.

-Vou tomar café, até mais tarde.

-Até.

E enfim chegou sábado, e no domingo iríamos para Hogsmeade. Desci as escadas do dormitório e me joguei no sofá, esperando Mione.

-Bom dia, Gina – disse Harry, se sentando ao meu lado.

-Bom dia Harry.

Nós havíamos nos tornado grandes amigos depois daquele dia.

-Esperando quem? – perguntou.

-Mione. E você?

-Você.

Sorri e deitei a cabeça para trás no sofá.

-Que semana – comentei depois do breve silêncio.

-Pois é – ele copiou meu movimento.

-E eu tenho os N.O.M's – comentei sem emoção – Que droga.

(N/A: Gina tá no quinto ano e Harry no sexto.)

-Posso te ajudar a estudar, se quiser.

Levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo, que fez o mesmo.

-Sério?

-É, amigos servem para essas coisas – terminou dando um soquinho no meu braço.

-Achei que estivesse ocupado...

-E estou, mas é só à noite.

-E nos dias de treinamento de Quadribol.

-É, você também.

Sorri.

-Então... Está com dificuldade em alguma matéria? – perguntou-me.

Fiz uma careta.

-Transfiguração.

Ele torceu o nariz.

-Também não gosto, mas posso te ajudar. Tirei um "Excede Expectativas" no N.O.M. Podemos estudar hoje, o que acha?

-Combinado – sorrimos um para o outro e deitamos a cabeça para trás novamente.

-Hey Gina – chamou Hermione. Harry se levantou e me estendeu a mão, me ajudando a levantar também. – Onde está o Rony?

-Foi ver algo em relação à monitoração de hoje – falei com descaso.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Mas hoje não é a vez dos sonserinos?

-Ah, ele falou também algo sobre um improviso – completou Harry e eu assenti.

Mione não disse nada, só voou pela Sala Comunal, saindo dela como um jato.

-Que bom, a espero e lá se vai – eu falei, revirando os olhos.

Harry riu.

-Que bom que você me esperou, Harry – eu disse, indo para o Salão ao seu lado.

Tomamos café, rindo algumas vezes que comentávamos a paixonite de Rony e Mione. Terminei antes de Harry e o esperei.

-Pronto, vamos?

-Vamos – falei e me levantei. – Ah, preciso pegar meu livro.

-Não vai precisar.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, mas as abaixei logo depois.

-Tá certo, o professor é você... Biblioteca?

-Não.

-Oras, onde então?

-Você vai ver.

E saiu, corri para alcançá-lo e fomos. Reconheci o caminho logo, logo. Era a Sala Precisa, onde foi o nosso treinamento para a Armada do Dumbledore. Ele passou três vezes e uma porta se abriu. Entramos e lá estava a mesma sala que foi usada para a AD.

-Pronta para começar, Srta. Weasley? – perguntou-me, se pondo a minha frente.

-Pronta.

Ele esperou um pouco, como se estivesse pensando e uma taça de ouro apareceu do nada.

– Bem, esse feitiço foi difícil para mim e Rony aprendermos. Mas você aprenderá. É o Feitiço de Desaparição. Pronuncia-se _Evanesco. _Repita.

-_ Evanesco._

-Muito bom. Agora vamos coloca-lo em prática. Ah, devo lembrar que cai nos N.O.M's de Transfiguração na parte teórica e prática.

Gelei. Eu sou HORRÍVEL em Transfiguração!

-Não se preocupe, vou ajudá-la – ele me disse, com um sorriso, como se acabasse de ler minha mente.

Ele se pôs ao meu lado.

-Varinha.

-Confere – falei, tirando-a do bolso.

Ele sorriu e me posicionou.

-Ótimo, agora pronuncie.

Respirei fundo.

-_ Evanesco._

Só metade da taça desapareceu. Ótimo.

-Boa Gina!

-Boa nada! Tá vendo aquilo? É uma nota T na certa!

Ele riu.

-Com prática você consegue, mas para uma iniciante você foi ótima!

Cruzei os braços.

-Sua vez – falei.

-Tá bem.

Outra taça apareceu do nada, ele se posicionou e pronunciou:

-_ Evanesco._

_Pluft_

A taça se foi!

-Hey! Por que eu não consigo? – falei, apontando para onde a taça estava segundos antes.

-Prática. Tente de novo.

Outra taça apareceu.

Passamos um bom tempo da tarde fazendo esse feitiço. Até que eu consegui!

-Aaaaaa! Viu aquilo? Ela _sumiu! _Eu consegui! – eu berrava, pulando em círculos, parei meio tonta e o abracei – Você é um ótimo professor, Harry!

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, encabulado.

-Ah, não sou não. Você é uma ótima aluna.

Sorri e sentei nas almofadas ao lado.

-Uma pausa? – pedi.

-Uma pausa – ele concordou e se sentou na almofada ao lado.

-Que dia! – exclamei excitada – Estou melhorando!

-É, mas tem um mais difícil ainda.

-Urgh.

Ele riu.

-O Feitiço Conjuratório.

-Achei que fosse só nos N.I.E.M's que se aprendia isso.

-E é, a prática. Mas não é tããão difícil, só que não é só um.

Engoli em seco.

-Tipo... Tipo o do Patrono?

-Esse mesmo. Aguamenti, Avis, Feitiço do Patrono, Feitiço para Conjurar a Vida, Ferula, Fogomaldito, Incarcerous, Incendio, Orchideous, Serpensortia, entre outros.

Arregalei os olhos e ele riu.

-Não é difícil. Quer tentar?

Suspirei.

-Tá bem.

-Vamos no Patrono – ele se levantou. Me levantei também – Pense numa lembrança feliz, bem feliz. A mais feliz que conseguir lembrar.

Vasculhei minha mente e, sem dificuldade, achei.

-Pronto.

-Ok. O feitiço é _Expecto Patronum. _Repita.

-_Expecto Patronum_.

-Ótimo. Agora use a varinha.

Pensei na lembrança e pronunciei:

-_Expecto Patronum_.

Um cavalo prateado irrompeu da ponta da minha varinha e saiu trotando pela sala. Arregalei os olhos, junto com Harry e ficamos observando-o. Quando ele deu uma volta inteira pelo aposento, voltou para a varinha e desapareceu.

-Uau! – nós exclamamos.

-Gina você foi ótima! – ele me girou no ar e me deixou no chão – Próximo?

-Próximo – falei excitada.

Quando eu soube como fazer todos os feitiços, desabamos nas almofadas, cansados.

-Que bom que amanhã é domingo – comentei, de olhos fechados.

-É, domingo... Hum, quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?

Abri os olhos rapidamente.

-Quer dizer, como amigos... – ele completou.

-Eu adoraria, Harry.

Sorri para ele e meu estomago roncou.

-Vamos jantar, tá bem? – implorei, já que passamos o dia todo ali e nem se quer fomos almoçar.

Ele riu.

-Tá bem.

Nos levantamos e fomos jantar no Salão Principal.

-Harry, Gina! – exclamou Hermione e nos sufocou com um abraço – Onde se meteram? Os procuramos a tarde toda!

Gelei. Ela disse no plural! Só pode ser... Rony! Ah não...

Meu irmão estava na mesa, fuzilando Harry como se pudesse esmagá-lo só com o olhar.

-Harry estava me ajudando com Transfiguração – apressei em falar.

-Onde? – Rony disse num urro.

Senti que metade do Salão Principal se virou para nos olhar. Hermione riu sem graça.

-Cala a boca, Rony! – ela sussurrou como um grito.

-Na AD – Harry respondeu.

Sentei a mesa e, depois de fazer meu prato, enfiei o garfo cheio na boca para impedir de responder as perguntas de Rony. Terminamos de jantar e fomos para a Sala Comunal. Nós quatro nos sentamos perto do fogo, já que nevava forte lá fora.

O domingo amanheceu branco, como todos os dias de inverno. Fui cambaleando para o banheiro e tomei um banho. Coloquei uma calça, botas, trocentas blusas quentes e um abafador de orelha branco felpudo.

Desci as escadas, vendo o garoto com cabelos bagunçados e óculos tortos sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira, pensando. Sentei ao seu lado.

-Esperando por quem, Sr. Potter?

-Ninguém mais – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha – Vamos tomar café.

Quando terminamos de tomar café, fomos, junto com Ron e Mione, para a Sala Comunal.

-Alunos que vão para Hogsmeade, sigam-me – falou Minerva, alguns minutos depois. Novamente, a seguimos e, quando Filch terminou toda a baboseira dele, fomos para Hogsmeade. Rony e Mione mais a frente e Harry e eu mais atrás.

-Acha que vai rolar algo? – sussurrei para Harry, em relação a Rony e Mione.

-Provavelmente. Assim ela tira o Rony do nosso pé.

Eu ri. Quando os dois a nossa frente já estavam longe, fomos andando sem rumo pela Hogsmeade.

-Gina, posso perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode – me deparei com a Casa dos Gritos não muito longe.

-Ontem, quando executou o Feitiço do Patrono perfeitamente, no que pensou? – ele soava curioso e nervoso.

-Hum, uma ótima pergunta – falei como se fosse resposta final, só para deixa-lo preocupado. E eu ri com sua cara – Lembra-se do seu primeiro ano?

-Perfeitamente – ele conferiu.

-Lembrei-me da primeira vez que te vi. Dos seus cabelos rebeldes, e óculos meio tortos, carregando um malão e uma coruja branca sem equilíbrio nenhum. Quando, sem saber que você era Harry Potter, me apaixonei.

Esperei sua reação. E ele sorriu, me puxou para si e me beijou intensamente.

* * *

**N/A: Heeeeey!**

**Tudo bom, amores? Respondam por Review =P**

**O que acharam? Eu achei fofo *-***

**Hihi**

**Beeijiinhos**

**Só pra lembrar, eu não sei quanto tempo vai levar pro capítulo 3 .-.,**

**Lola P.**


	3. You'll Be In My Heart

**3. You'll Be In My Heart**

Numa típica manhã, desci as escadas saltitando e cantarolando para a Sala Comunal vazia, a não ser...

-Bom dia, minha ruivinha – cumprimentou-me Harry com um doce beijo.

-Bom dia, meu moreno.

Ele pegou minha mão e nós fomos tomar café.

-Preparada para os N.O.M's? – me perguntou, quando sentamo-nos a mesa.

-Estou sim, com o professor que eu tive...

-Vai ter que me apresentar, sabe que sou ciumento – falou ele, segurando a cara séria.

Eu ri.

-É melhor eu não apresenta-lo então... – eu disse, com esforço para recuperar o fôlego.

Harry desatou a rir também.

-Bom dia senhores Potter – disse Hermione se sentando com Rony.

-Bom dia senhores Weasley – rebateu Harry e nós dois começamos a rir. Hermione e Rony coraram que nem pimenta.

-Harry eu tenho que ir. Poções, sabe como é – eu disse, pegando as minhas coisas.

Ele me deu um beijo de tchau e eu fui para as masmorras. Cheguei quando Snape já tinha entrado e, com certeza, me ferrei.

-Srta. Weasley, posso saber o porquê da demora? – ele me encarou e parecia que seu nariz tinha crescido mais ainda.

-Eu acordei t-tarde – gaguejei que nem uma idiota.

-Eu acordei tarde, _senhor _– ele fez ênfase – Detenção hoje as oito. Sente-se.

Quase protestei, mas iria ficar pior para mim.

Quando as aulas do dia terminaram, fui para o Salão Principal. Ainda morrendo de raiva do Snape Narigudo! Sentei-me irritada na mesa da Grifinória.

-Oi Gi. Como foram as aulas? – perguntou-me uma voz doce perto de mim – Por que está brava?

Ele me envolveu em um abraço.

-O Severo Mané Snape me deu detenção por chegar atrasada.

-Ah Gina... Que ridículo – ele me disse. – Que horas seria a detenção?

-As oito – choraminguei.

Ele parecia não saber o que fazer.

-Mas é só hoje. Amanhã eu te faço uma surpresa. Pode ser?

Alarguei os lábios com um grande sorriso.

-Pode! – falei, que nem uma criança quando ganha doce.

Jantamos e fomos juntos para a Sala Comunal. Harry se sentou no sofá e eu sentei em seu colo.

-Que namorada folgada essa minha – comentou Harry, enquanto eu deitava a cabeça em seu peito musculoso.

-Você tem que malhar mais, Harry.

-Mas...

-Eu sei, você tem músculos. Mas é que nem o Rony, não tem quase nada!

-Vou malhar.

-Ótimo – falei sorrindo.

Estava quase dormindo, quando Harry se mexeu um pouquinho.

-Minha nossa – exclamei e me levantei, Harry se assustou.

-Que foi?

-Que horas são?

-Devem ser umas sete, por quê?

Ele se lembrou, enquanto eu subia para deixar minha mala e tomava um banho rápido. Desci novamente, Harry estava de pé.

-Bem, acho que o Snape vai me prender lá dentro até tarde. Então...

-Te acompanho até lá.

-Você é o melhor namorado que existe – falei, beijando-o rapidamente.

Ele pegou minha mão e fomos até a sala do Snape conversando. Paramos um pouco antes da porta.

-Boa sorte lá dentro – ele me disse, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha e segurando minhas mãos. – Acho que isso é um adeus temporário.

Eu sorri.

-É. Um tchau, certo?

-Certo – ele selou nossos lábios profundamente – Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Recuperei o fôlego e caminhei até a sala de Snape. Quando levantei a mão para bater na porta, esta se abriu.

-Entre, Srta. Weasley – chamou-me a voz de Snape. Olhei para Harry e entrei.

Tive que limpar o armário de ingredientes e arrumá-lo sem magia. Posso dizer que foi rápido já que eu sou boa para isso. Saí de lá, mais ou menos umas nove e meia.

-Terminei, professor – falei educadamente.

-Mas já? – ele avaliou o armário – Muito bem, Srta. Weasley, pode ir. Mas que isso não se repita novamente.

Saí da sala e fui para a Sala Comunal, cansada.

-Bu – exclamou Harry atrás de mim, aparecendo do nada – Voltei.

-Minha nossa, menino! Quer me matar do coração? – sussurrei.

-Vim te buscar. O que acha de um passeio noturno?

Sorri e balancei a cabeça.

-Ótima ideia.

Em vez de continuar pelo corredor, saímos porta a fora para a linda noite gelada.

-Como foi na detenção? – perguntou-me ele, segurando minha mão para esquentá-la.

-Chato e cansativo.

Ele passou o braço por cima do meu ombro.

-Esse Snape é O Pé No Saco.

-É – concordei, rindo.

Continuamos andando até chegar à beira do lago.

-Aposto que consigo atirar uma pedra mais longe que você – ele me disse.

-Quer apostar?

-Vamos. Se eu ganhar, você terá que ir comigo no baile desse ano.

Sorri.

-Fácil. E se eu ganhar, você vai ter que ir no baile desse ano comigo.

Ele sorriu também.

-Fechado.

Pegamos uma pedra.

-Preparada?

-Agora! – exclamei e atiramos as pedras.

Ficamos observando o escuro.

-E você viu qual caiu primeiro? – perguntei forçando a visão.

-Não. Declaro um empate. Aceita?

Apertei sua mão e falamos juntos:

-Agora você terá de ir ao baile comigo.

Começamos a rir histericamente.

-Mas ainda vou ter que estudar para os N.O.M's – lembrei – São importantes.

-São, eu te ajudo.

-Mas daí eu me desconcentro.

-Por quê?

-Ora, simples. Você é Harry Potter _e _meu namorado. Não consegue assimilar nada?

-É, tem razão, mas mesmo assim vou ajudar.

Continuamos conversando enquanto voltávamos para a Sala Comunal. Fui para meu dormitório e me despejei na cama, morrendo de sono.

Quando acordei, fui para o banheiro. Fiz a higiene pessoal e desci.

-Bom dia – Harry me cumprimentou com um beijo caloroso.

-Bom dia.

-Pronta para aproveitar o sábado com o seu maravilhoso namorado?

Olhei em volta, como se o procurasse.

-Claro, só achá-lo.

Harry fechou a cara e eu ri.

-Olha! Achei – exclamei, abraçando-o.

-Ótimo – ele murmurou e nós fomos para o Salão Principal.

Tomamos café da manhã e fomos para a beira do lago na bela tarde de sábado. Harry sentou-se embaixo da árvore e eu deitei nele.

-Pronta para a primeira pergunta? – ele perguntou, pegando meu livro.

-Pronta.

E nós ficamos nessa até a hora do almoço, quando nos juntamos a Rony e Hermione, que discutiam na mesa da Grifinória.

-O que houve? – perguntei para os dois.

-O pateta do seu irmão esqueceu que ontem éramos nós dois que monitorávamos! – ela exclamou.

-Ah, a culpa não é minha! Eu tinha um monte de deveres!

-Eu fui no seu dormitório, Rony, mas você não estava lá!

-Deve ser porque eu estava na biblioteca!

-Aaaah, e eu ia adivinhar que você pirou total e foi para a biblioteca sendo que você NUNCA sequer foi lá?

-Poderia ter checado, não é?

-Ora Ronald, eu falei para você ontem no jantar! E agora vamos ter que enfrentar a Minerva!

-Hermione, CALA A BOCA! – explodiu Rony – Ela nem deve saber se a gente monitorou ou não!

-Não deve mesmo, ela SABE! Já veio meter bomba em mim! – ela berrou de volta.

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos preocupados.

-Querem parar? – pedi em voz baixa.

Eles nem sequer olharam para mim. Os olhos dos dois faiscavam de raiva.

-Rony? – chamou Harry.

-Hermione? – chamei.

-Que foi? – eles berraram para nós.

-Falem baixo, pelo amor do Mérlin! – eu disse. – Vamos resolver isso como pessoas _civilizadas._

-Concordo com a Gina. O Salão inteiro está olhando – Harry falou num sussurro.

-Exploda, Abílio! – Hermione berrou para Rony e saiu, batendo os pés.

-Que ótimo, que ótimo – murmurava Rony, super irritado – Agora todos sabem do Abílio.

-Rony, você não estava na biblioteca – falei, cruzando os braços. – Porque você nem sabe qual é o caminho para lá.

-Sei sim! – ele respondeu ofendido. – Já fui lá, várias vezes.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Tá, eu blefei sobre o "fui lá várias vezes", mas é verdade de que eu estava lá ontem!

-Tá, que seja. Resolva o seu problema com a Mione e depois vá até Minerva e explique o que aconteceu – falei.

-Pirou Gina? Eu não vou dar o braço a torcer!

-Vai sim.

-Nem que Mérlin vire um milho e apareça aqui de roupa de banho!

Não consegui segurar a aparência séria e gargalhei. Harry me acompanhou e Rony bufou e saiu na direção contraria de Mione.

-Seu irmão tem problemas – Harry disse – Sérios problemas.

-Eu sei, mas quem não tem?

-Boa pergunta – falou ele, e nós dois rimos.

Terminamos o almoço e voltamos para o lago. Harry passou a fazer outras perguntas sobre os N.O.M's até que chegou a hora que eu estava farta.

-Chega, Harry! – implorei, sentando-me – Por favor.

-Tá bem. Acho que você estudou bastante por hoje.

Sorri agradecida e lhe beijei.

-Hum-hum – pigarreou alguém e eu me soltei de Harry.

Hermione estava de pé ali.

-Posso ficar aqui? Rony está na Sala Comunal...

Eu e Harry nos entreolhamos e assentimos.

-Vocês deveriam fazer as pazes. – Harry disse.

-É, não podem ficar de cara um com o outro por causa de um imprevisto. – falei.

-Gina tem razão – Harry concordou.

Hermione se sentou ao meu lado.

-Eu sei, me arrependi de ter feito isso. Mas ele gritou comigo.

-Mione, eu tive uma ideia – falei, tentando esconder o cansaço. Poxa, queria ficar um momento com Harry! – Que tal você ir até Minerva e dizer que foi um incidente e que não irá acontecer novamente?

-Daria meu braço a torcer! – ela exclamou e eu cruzei os braços – Tá bom – resmungou.

-Acho bom você ir agora, quanto antes melhor.

Ela assentiu e foi para o castelo.

-Você é boa com isso, Gi – falou Harry, beijando minha cabeça, já que eu estava encostada nele.

-Obrigada. Acha que eles vão se acertar?

-Talvez.

Sorri e o beijei novamente.

Os dias se arrastavam. Harry insistia em me ajudar a estudar, Rony e Mione pareciam menos agressivos, só que não falavam um com o outro. E os dias dos N.O.M's finalmente passaram.

-Como foi? – perguntou-me Harry.

-Esse ultimo foi difícil – falei, tinha acabado de sair do ultimo N.O.M, o de Transfiguração parte prática.

-Mas...?

-Mas eu acho que passei.

Ele me rodou no ar.

-Isso merece uma comemoração.

-Que tal eu vou para Hogsmeade e compro o vestido para o baile?

-Ótima ideia. Mas Hogsmeade é só amanhã.

-Por quê? Esses dias estão abertos para ir!

-Porque hoje é o nosso aniversário de um mês.

-Já? – perguntei ansiosa.

-Já.

Levei a mão à boca de choque.

-Esqueci completamente. Aaaah, agora sim eu preciso ir à Hogsmeade. Não comprei presente – falei corada.

-Não precisa, Gi.

-Ah não. Precisa sim!

Saí correndo para a Sala Comunal, com Harry logo atrás. Deixei minhas coisas no dormitório, amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e desci.

-Pronto. Você fica.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Sabe onde está a Mione?

-Vem comigo.

Assenti e subi com ele para o dormitório. Ele revirou o malão e tirou um pergaminho velho.

-O que...

-Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

O pergaminho revelou algo estranho que não deu tempo de ler, já que Harry o abriu. Ele passou o dedo pelo pergaminho. Este sem duvida nenhuma era o pergaminho mais estranho que eu já vi na minha vida.

-Aqui, Hermione Jean Granger.

-Jean? Não sabia desse Jean...

-Pois é. Agora... ela está na biblioteca.

Bati a mão na testa.

-Dãa – falei para mim mesma – é óbvio. Obrigada Harry, te encontro no jantar.

Beijei sua bochecha e corri para a biblioteca.

-Mione – chamei.

-Silêncio na biblioteca – falou a Madame Pince.

Ooops.

-Desculpe – sussurrei.

Passei correndo pelas prateleiras e prateleiras de livros e a achei. Estava lendo algo.

-Mione!

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

-Oi Gina.

-Pode ir a Hogsmeade comigo?

-Claro.

-Ótimo – falei e puxei-a para fora da biblioteca.

-Preciso comprar o presente para o Harry e o vestido para o baile.

O sorriso de Hermione foi sumindo.

-Que foi?

-Não vou ao baile.

-Por quê? – perguntei chocada.

-Não tenho par.

-Isso não é um problema. Vamos logo!

Arrastei Mione para Hogsmeade. Já estava escurecendo e eu havia achado o presente e o vestido perfeitos. Voltamos para Hogwarts e, depois de deixar as coisas no dormitório, fomos para o Salão Principal.

-Demorou – Harry disse, com um bico – Senti sua falta.

-Own – apertei sua bochecha – também senti.

Beijei-o e jantamos.

-Pronta para a sua surpresa?

-Pronta!

Ele e eu saímos para a Sala Comunal. Peguei o presente e ele a vassoura. Saímos para os jardins.

-Monte – ele me disse, subindo na vassoura.

Montei e ele deu um impulso do chão. Passamos por cima de Hogwarts na noite estrelada, mas em vez de ele continuar ele foi pousando no telhado.

-Harry...

-Shhh, vai estragar a surpresa.

Ele pousou em uma parte plana.

-Confia em mim?

-Óbvio.

-Então feche os olhos e me de sua mão.

Fiz o que ele mandou e Harry começou a me guiar.

-Pode abrir.

Quando abri, vi uma toalha de piquenique estendida com dois pratos com deliciosas sobremesas feitas por Harry. E tudo isso era iluminado pela lua cheia.

-Harry, é lindo!

-Que bom que gostou.

Pulei em cima dele e o beijei calorosamente.

-E esse é o seu.

Entreguei-lhe a sacola. Ele abriu e viu. Um relógio de ouro, trouxa, mas bonito.

-Nossa Gina! – ele exclamou, maravilhado – É lindo!

Sorri.

-Que bom que gostou.

Ele colocou no pulso.

-Vamos então ao meu presente.

Sentamo-nos na toalha e apreciamos a deliciosa sobremesa.

-Não sabia que você cozinhava.

-É, nem eu.

Eu ri. Depois de terminarmos, nos deitamos lado a lado e ficamos a apreciar as estrelas.

-Olhe aquelas ali – falou Harry, apontando para o céu.

Havia uma constelação que parecia um coração. Ajeitei minha cabeça, de modo que se encaixava ao seu ombro e ele pegou minha mão.

-Representa algo importante – falei baixinho.

-Nós.

Sorri e senti o sono chegando. Harry consultou o relógio.

-Mérlin do céu! Já são onze horas.

Levantei-me assustada. Voltamos para a Sala Comunal e cada um foi para o seu dormitório.

Acordei no sábado, com o sol entrando pela janela. Hoje a noite seria o baile e então eu iria para o meu sexto ano.

-Bom dia, Gina – falou Harry, sorrindo abertamente.

-Bom dia, Harry.

Nos cumprimentamos como toda manhã e fomos tomar café. Passei o dia arranjando um jeito de fazer Hermione ir ao baile, enquanto Harry convencia o Rony. Chegou a hora em que Mione e eu subimos para nos arrumar para o baile. Claro que, sendo garotas, demoraríamos pelo menos duas horas para ficarmos prontas.

Quando terminamos os últimos detalhes, descemos. Harry e Rony estavam a nossa espera, deixaram o queixo cair e os olhos se arregalarem. Eu estava num vestido vermelho vivo, com o cabelo preso de lado, e enrolava nas pontas. Mione com um vestido roxo púrpura, que lhe caia perfeitamente; com os cabelos presos em um coque.

Harry estendeu o braço para mim.

-Aceita minha companhia neste incrível baile, Srta. Weasley? – perguntou-me Harry.

-É claro que eu adoraria, Sr. Potter.

Aceitei seu braço e nós dois fomos para o Salão Principal. As mesas das casas não estavam mais ali, em vez disso, várias mesas redondas estavam espalhadas e um espaço para a pista de dança.

-Aceita dançar comigo?

-Aceito!

Ele me conduziu até a pista, colocou as mãos em minha cintura e começou a deslizar levemente. Passei os braços por seu pescoço e deitei a cabeça em seu peito; no que ele deitou a cabeça na minha.

Eu senti, não sei por que, que aquele era um momento único e que era para ser aproveitado. Estranho, mas realista. Harry levantou meu queixo e eu percebi que a música havia acabado.

-Vamos dar uma volta, o que acha?

-Perfeito – sussurrei, pois estávamos tão próximos que se eu falasse normalmente, sairia super alto.

Ele pegou minha mão e saímos para os jardins.

-Gina, sabe que terei de partir.

-Não fale isso, Harry – tentei manter a voz forte.

-É a verdade. Sabe que não quero te deixar. E você é a única coisa que me dará forças na minha ausência.

-Harry, por favor...

-E não quero que esqueça de mim. Ok?

Engoli as lágrimas.

-Ok.

-E não estou te prendendo a mim.

-Harry... – uma lágrima rolou pela minha face.

-Seguirá sua vida. Me promete?

Engoli em seco e sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

-Vai sim, Gina. Por favor.

Desviei os olhos e ele puxou meu queixo em sua direção.

-Me promete?

-Pro-prometo – menti.

-Não fique assim. Sabia que isso iria acontecer!

-Por favor, deixe-me ir com você!

-Não! Poderá morrer! E eu viveria com o peso da culpa!

Ele estava me expulsando de sua vida. Me chutando dela.

-Harry, deixe-me ir – repeti, chorando rios.

-Não, Gina.

As lágrimas rolaram e eu nem tentei impedi-las. Ajoelhei-me no chão, com a mão no coração. Eu podia senti-lo quebrando em milhões de pedacinhos. Harry se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

-Come stop your crying – ele sussurrou a letra da música trouxa – 'Cause you'll be in my heart.

Ele limpou meu rosto.

-Por favor, pare de chorar.

Sacudi a cabeça negativamente e me atirei nele, abraçando-o com força.

-I will be here, don't you cry.

Sabia que talvez isso não aconteça. Mas enquanto eu o tenho, vou aproveitá-lo.

* * *

**N/A: Acaaaabou**

**Triste né?**

**Chorei escrevendo! Se você aí, é você mesmo! Leu a fic, mande Review! A Autora agradeçe**

**=P**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e mandaram Review, em especial à minha beta Lys Weasley!**

**Bem, é isso**

**Beeijiiinhos**


End file.
